Code Geass: Thrones Of Destiny
by ChaoticChampion
Summary: To revive a rebellion comes a man from a new world, a man that will change the course of the world forever. With the future in his hands he goes on a mission to fight along side the black prince and take down the tyrannical empire that is Britannia. But not everything is as it seems... OC/Milly Lelouch/C.C
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Darkness _

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Stop_

_Weightlessness_

What?

I awoke and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Where am I?" I looked around and jumped in shock at my surroundings. I seemed to be floating in a space like void, surrounded by stars and planets. "What is this? Where am I?" The last thing I remembered was that I had fallen asleep in my room and now I was here. "Great as if my life couldn't get any weirder." With the life I lived it wasn't too hard to say that. I remember having a small social life with my 3 friends. Atleast that's what I could piece together from the fractured shards of my memory. I tried to remember them. Their personalities and faces but they were blurred and my mind exploded in pain from trying remembering. I couldn't remember much about myself except for my name and the broken images of my former life. Eventually I just gave up and let my obviously busted mind be for the time being while I floated around in this... "Actually where is this anyway?"

"You are in the space between worlds boy." A feminine voice echoed throughout the void. I turned looking for it source yet finding none.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice. "What am I doing here?"

"So many questions yet so little time child." The voice said "soon you will have your answers." The world around me suddenly brightened. I was enveloped in a blinding white light that was so strong I had to cover my eyes.

"Damn! If your gunna light up the room like that then atleast warn me!" I shouted angrily. Where ever the hell I was and who ever this voice is it better have a god reason for bringing me here.

"I don't think that you are in a position to speak in such a way." The voice spoke again and the world around me darkened again to reveal a throne room with golden walls and long, red tapestries on the walls and a massive flag on the ceiling that stretched all the way to the end of the room.

"Where am I now?" I looked around the room. Along with the tapestries and the flag on the ceiling there were many other things. Red ribbons were stung across the various pillars that ran along both sides of the room. There were rows of seats along the walls as if people were to gather there. Ahead of me there was another flag, the same as the one on the ceiling that ran down to the floor of the room. In front of the flag was a large golden throne with steps leading up to it in the shape of a pyramid with the throne located in the middle. On each side there was a red crystal arm rest that seemed to float in mid air. On either side of the pyramid there were half's of a weighing scale that moved slowly. "What is this place" I still had so many questions.

"This is the throne of space and time." I jumped and turned around and saw a girl that looked about my age standing in front of me. "This is the place where time and space collide in an endless cycle. Where all worlds are joined into a single point." She walked towards me and stood, eye level, in front of my face. Her golden eyes gazing in to my own as if she was searching my very soul. "You are wondering why you are here, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well quite obviously." I replied "why did you bring me here and who are you?" I looked around me once more and looked towards the golden throne and sighed. _It looks kind of nice though._

"I am C.C." she replied. "And I brought you here so that you may help me accomplish my mission."

_C.C what kind of name is that? "_C.C like C2? Like C with the number 2 afterwards?" I asked "and what mission exactly?"

C.C looked at me for a moment before sighing. "No one has questioned me on the subject of my name like you have before. How strange." She walked past me and stood in front of the throne. She beckoned me to follow so. So naturally I did.

"So you still haven't exactly answered my question." I said finally standing beside her. "What exactly do you want me to help you with?"

C.C turned and faced me once more with sad eyes. "I want you to save a friend of mine."

I looked at her for a second. "Ok then so save your friend I get that but how can I do that and which friend?" I questioned her more and I saw that she had gone a bit quiet. "Ummmmm... I'm sorry if I said a bit too much there but I can't exactly help you without knowing how."

She looked at me again. _Is she tearing up or something? Why are her eyes like that? _She nodded and faced the throne once more. "He was someone who taught me how to feel again after a really long time." She smiled and touched one of the crystals. I heard a thunderous rumbling as the two half's of the scales separated and the throne rose in to the air.

"WOAH WHATS HAPPENING?" This was insane! It was like something out of a movie I had seen with my friends a while ago._ Friends? What was that thought? I don't remember..._ She removed the crystal from its place as the ground under the throne opened up revealing a golden altar. C.C placed the crystal on to the altar and I began to spin. Faster and faster the blood red gem began to separate until what was once a crystal was now a large red circle. The space within the circle began to glow and images of a black haired man in a strange black outfit began to appear. "Is that him? Your friend?" I asked.

"Yes that's him." She replied her face glowed in the gold light the images gave of. "He is the one."

I looked at the images of this man and smirked. "Seems pretty cool for someone that skinny." I looked down at my own body. Sure I wasn't exactly super athletic but I was pretty sure I was fitter than this guy.

"Don't be quick to mock him just yet." C.C looked at me with a look of fierce determination. "Go and stand with in the circle." She twisted her hand and a marble stair case rose from the ground and created a path to the inside of the circle.

"So you want me to stand in that?" I asked.

"yes." She answered. She looked at me with that fierce look and I nodded.

"If you say so." I walked up the stair case looking back to see C.C still looking dead at me. I turned around and carried on walking till id reached the glowing circle I could still see the images of this man hundreds of octagons with countless moments flashing in front of my eyes. I stood within the circle and I felt my body rise into the air still within the grasp of the circle. The images spun around me furiously now, orbiting me as I was a sun surrounded by planets. They spun until I could see nothing but gold. The suddenly the images flashed before my eyes I saw the life of the man before me. As he lead an army in to battle after battle. Lost countless friends and gained even more allies. I saw as he rose from a disgraced prince to a leader of a rebellion. From an amnesiac into a leader once more then from leader to an emperor only to die at the hands of his own created persona. _So this is who you are? The man C.C admires so much. The black prince: Lelouch Vi Britannia_

"Do you see?" it was C.C's voice again "This is the man you must save. He mustn't die."

"How? What must I do?" I asked her once more.

"You must save him from himself" she answered "YOU MUST STOP THE ZERO REQUIEM FROM HAPPENING!" As she said this I saw the moment before my eyes once more as the blade of the masked man pierced his heart.

_I see then this is what I must do. I must save Lelouch from his destruction so that he may see his created world. _ The gold slowly faded. Eventually the images stopped spinning and the shards broke their circle form floating randomly in the air. I glided to the floor. I looked up to see C.C in front of me. "You know what you must do." I nodded at her. "This place can send people through the boundaries of reality. I have resided here waiting for someone with the will and the strength to accomplish this task."

"So there were others?" I said surprised "and here I thought I was special" I hung my head in mock disappointment.

C.C seemed to find the comedic side to this action and laughed. "Others yes but they are never quite perfect." She retorted. "And I feel more positive about you. You seem...different to the others."

"Different?" I asked. _What does she mean? _I thought.

"Yes. Like you are connected to this place. You resonate here better than the rest." She walked over to where I had been suspended in the air and waved her hand the crystal shards floated down from there random places and formed an arch which shone with the blinding light from before. "Are you prepared for the task ahead?"

"Yea as prepared as I could be for a guy randomly plucked out of reality." I walked towards the arch's doorway and was stopped by C.C.

"Before you go you should take this with you." I looked down and saw a small bag in her hands. I took it and looked it over.

"Umm what's this for?"

"You will see when you arrive." She walked away from me and turned to face the other end of the room. "Good luck to you..." she paused and turned back around." Oh it seems I forgot to ask you your name. I suppose spending all that time with Shirley has made me forgetful."

I laughed though I had no clue who she was talking about and turned to face the arch. "My name is Alek. Alek haik Frost."

"Very well good luck to you Alek Frost. Return me my demon" I turned once more and saw C.C walking away from me and seemingly disappearing in to the shadows of the throne room.

"Well then. Today has been quite an... experience would say." I began to walk towards the arch "I wonder if they have bacon in this world. I do like me some bacon." I continued forward the light enveloping me entirely. My final thought before my journey began was: _Well this should be __interesting._

Then my whole world went dark.

/

_**Haik is pronounced in the same way as hike.**_

**This is only the beginning. I wanted to try something new (well new for me anyway) and I have a few things planned out. I have always wanted to do this and now I have so I'm happy. Next chapter our friend Alek will meet with the main cast and there will be banter of the Ashford kind. (If you know what I mean) so until then I bid you farewell. (Oh and I'm sorry for my severe lack of updates recently I have had a crap ton of exams to do so wish me luck with this hell)**

**Adios**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Im back again, hope everyone reading had an awesome Christmas. Here is the next chapter. There will be OOC moments scattered over this fic so expect the unexpected. We pick where we left of so here we go.**_

Chapter 1

_Great, more floating ...where I am now? I hope it's more recognizable this time. _Suddenly I felt my back hit something and I opened my eyes. Looking to my side I Saw that I was laying on some grass. Sitting up I saw that I seemed to be in an enclosed area since there were trees that seemed to surround me. I got up and surveyed my surroundings. Looking around I saw something familiar. _This must be his school. I recognize the building._ I began to walk towards the main building but paused suddenly as I remembered the bag that C.C had given me.

"_Umm what's this for?"_

"_You will see when you arrive."_

I looked inside the bag, pulled out a small rectangular card and phone that lay among the items and frowned. "School ID? But why did she give me this?" I sighed and put it back in the bag and closed it up again. Maybe she thought I would need it. I checked the phone and saw that the date was June 21st of 2017. Well now I know the date. _At least I know I have time before the start of everything. Anyhow I'd better find Lelouch._ I walked further on towards the school building. However this walk was paused once more when something blond and very fast hit me head on mid stride and knocked us both to the ground. "Owww..." I looked at my assailant and looked down to see something else familiar. _Isn't this that friend of his...what was her name ...Milly? _

"Owww..." the blond rubbed her head obviously in pain.

I stood up rubbing my chest where her head had hit me. Once I had checked my ribs weren't broken I extended my hand towards her to help her up. The girl seemed to realize this and stopped rubbing her head. She took my hand and smiled at me. "Thanks, I'm sorry about running into you like that. I was in a rush."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "No I'm sorry, I guess I'm sort of to blame too, I should have seen you running and gotten out of the way or something."

"Well either way neither of us is hurt too badly...however..." she smirked at me and pointed at me. "Even though I it's not your fault you still hurt me." She pouted at me and I sighed.

"But you ran into ME!" I replied. I shook my head_, _man these girls and these tear inducing sad faces_. Well now what? _ I stood there and simply looked at her.

She seemed to read my mind because she went on. "Well because of this you now have to help me." She gave me a mischievous look and winked at me. "But first let's introduce ourselves. Can't have you working with me and not know who you are right?" she stuck her hand out to me and smiled again. "I'm Milly Ashford and I'm the daughter of the founder of this academy." I shook her hand and smiled back.

_Maybe I can get closer to Lelouch this way._ "Nice to meet you Milly Ashford my name is Alek Frost." I smiled at her. _She's kind of cute actually...no; focus on the task at hand._ "So then what exactly would you have me do miss Ashford?"

"Well I need some help organizing some stuff for the school council and since there is too much work for me to do alone I need someone like you to help me." She grabbed my hand and begun dragging me towards the main building. "Come on! Let's go!" I simply sighed once more and let her take me. _Well this might be interesting and it's probably something easy right?_

_/_

Time skip: 35 minutes later.

Well this is easy.

Not.

The amount of work we had to do was unbelievable. How does one simply do this much damn paper work? There were so many graphs, tables and lists I could have sworn I was going to fall over and die from the constant writing and moving of things. "There's no way you do this on your own. If it's a council shouldn't there be more people than just you?"

She stopped mid way though writing something and looked up at me. "Well there are more of us but they are all busy doing other stuff." She sighed and put down her work. "Everyone is of doing their own thing, so I'm just left here to do everything." She sighed and got up from her seat. "I think that's enough work for today."

I looked at the pile of paper beside me and nodded. "I think I agree with you." We put everything away and tidied the place up a bit. Eventually we ended up sitting down outside on the grass couple hours later talking about the crap ton of work we had left behind while looking at the now setting sun.

"So then Alek tell me about yourself." I took my gaze away from the orange tinted sky and looked at her. "Like where are you from and why you were just walking through the school like that. Come to think of it I've never seen you around before." I sighed and gazed at the sky once more.

"I don't remember where I'm from. In fact I don't really remember anything about my life." I paused for a moment trying to think of something, anything that I could remember but once more I was faced with blurred images and pain the more I tried to remember. "Ahhh!" _Owww...why is this happening to me? _

"Are you ok?" she looked at me curiously.

"Yea I'm ok. Don't worry about it."_ I guess I should just make up an excuse, like a partial truth or something._ "I woke up near this area and kind of just wondered into your academy. Then you kind of ran into me and here we are." I looked towards her with a sad expression on my face. "It's annoying really. Like I want to remember but I can't." I sighed and once more looked at the sky. It was becoming dark now, with the glowing white moon slowly rising. "I only remember my name and the fact that I'm needed for something."

"What do you think that something is?" Milly asked.

"I'm not sure but it guided me to your school." _I just hope that she buys this. I wonder what my life was like before this. _I could see the blurred faces of people. People I once knew._ Who are they?_

"Alek? Hello? Are you still here?"

I jumped and looked at Milly, who was looking at me strangely. "Ohh sorry I kind of got lost in my thoughts."

"Well just be careful not faze out like that so often. You might get hit by a bus or something."

"**ALEC LOOK OUT!"**

_Huh?_ My eyes widened. _What was that? _

"Hey are you sure you're ok? Your eyes widened for a second."

"Yea I'm ok. I think." _Was that a memory? From where? From when?_

"Well just in case there is a place here you can stay if you want."

I nodded at her. "Thanks I guess that would be cool."

She nodded back and got up. "Well come on then I show you." She walked off towards another part of the building. I got up myself, trailing behind her and once again became lost in my thoughts. _Where did that feeling come from? When she said I might get hit by a bus. Why did that sound so familiar? Who did that voice belong to? I suppose all I can do is guess._ We walked for a short while longer. Eventually I left my thoughts and caught up with Milly. _This is where Lelouch and his sister live. I remember seeing this from those memories C.C showed me._ _I guess I should try to find him though it is a little while till Shinjuku so it would give me time to befriend him._ "This place seems pretty cool. So am I the only one to reside here then?"

Milly laughed and smiled again. "Nope, there are other people who live here. A close friend of mine and his sister live here too."

"Ohh and here I thought I was special Miss Ashford." I gave her a mock sad face as we entered the building and she laughed again.

"Sorry to displease you. Now come on I'll show you your place." She walked towards a lift that was located near some stairs that went up to another floor.

"How many floors does this place have?" I asked just trying to make conversation.

"A few plus a few other rooms. I could give you a tour tomorrow since I doubt you will be going anywhere. You know without your memories and stuff."

_Got that right._ "Yea I suppose not. Thank you by the way."

"It's no problem. I like to help people." We ended up outside a door with the number 4 on it.

"**4 is important Alek don't forget"**

_Another one? What's going on? _ My head exploded with pain. My vision went blurry for a second and I nearly collapsed form the pain.

"Alek? Come on we should get you to a bed. I think you need to rest a bit." She helped towards the bedroom. And I sat on the bed.

"Thanks again. I don't know what's going on." I think it's 'cos I'm tired, I haven't slept in a while."

"That's ok. Just take your time and rest ok?" she walked to wards the door.

"Yea I will." I looked up at her and smiled. "See you tomorrow I guess."

"Yea see you then, and make sure you sleep, don't fall over."

"I won't I promise." She nodded and left the room. I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and the fading sound of Milly's gentle footsteps, I sighed. _What is this? Where are all these fragmented memories coming from. In any case I have to remember why I'm here. I have find Lelouch right? Its June 21__st__ today so I have roughly about a month and a few weeks to gain Lelouch's trust to some degree. _I discarded my white jacket and allowed the softness of the bed to take me. However I was not to sleep peacefully that night or most nights afterwards.

/

"**Alec you idiot you nearly died!"**

_Who is that?_

"**Sorry it kind of just came out of nowhere."**

_Is that me? I sound so...young_

"**Well just look where you're going next time! And stop running all over the place your 10 years old not 6."**

"**Well sorry mom."**

"**Mom would kill me if she knew what had just happened!"**

"**Huh I guess so."**

"**God! How can you be so casual about this?"**

"**Chill out katrena, this happens all the time. This is me we're talking about remember?"**

"**Yea I know, but that doesn't mean that it's ok you know."**

"**I know I know. Look ill try to be more careful ok?"**

"**You always say that."**

"**Yep. now come on lets go."**

"**Yea sure whatever."**

**/**

I woke up. My hair was semi glued to my face. I guess I didn't realize how hot it was in here. I looked around and remembered that I had fallen asleep in the dorm room Milly had let me have. I remembered back to the dream I had just had and sighed._ What was that about? When did that happen? Who was that girl? _I sat up and scanned the room I was in._ Looks kind of similar to Lelouch's place but I guess it would since it's a dorm room. _I got up and looked around the place. The room I was in was quite spacious though there was hardly anything in it. There were two more rooms I found, another bedroom and a living room that had a massive TV. "Damn that thing is huge. I wonder what shows they have in this world." I searched around a bit more and found that there was a kitchen, one more room though it was empty and two bathrooms. "Man this is more like a house than a dorm no wonder it looks so big from the outside." I looked out the window and saw that the school seemed to be empty. "What time is it?" I returned to the living room and turned on the TV. I noticed on the table in the room that there was a bag that hand food and clothes with a note in side

_**These are from the store in case you a hungry. Nunally thought it would be a good idea. The cloths are some of Lelouch's old ones. There's a uniform there too, make sure to wear it. Don't worry they are all washed. Also come to the main building later at 1:00 pm I will be waiting**_

_**From milly**_

I looked at the now on TV and saw that it was 11:30. "I suppose I have time to kill. Better get changed." I looked at the clothes and shook my head "A uniform, well now atleast I have a use for that ID card." After changing clothes I watched the news for an hour to try and catch up with anything that may be going on. After finding nothing of interest I put the food away and left the room, taking the keys that Milly had left with me and headed towards the school.

"Hey Alek over here." I saw Milly by the gate and jogged towards her. As I got closer I saw Lelouch standing there with a blue haired guy, I think he was called rivals, standing between them. _Wow he really does like her. I guess what I saw in the memories was only half of it. _"Hey, you feel better? You looked like you were gonna drop dead yesterday."

"Yea I feel better, thanks for the help Milly." I noticed that Lelouch was giving me a calculating stare as if trying to predict my next move. _Typical Vi Britannian behavior then. _However rivals looked like he wanted to end my life on the spot. _He really needs to work on that face of his._

Lelouch on the other hand had dropped his gaze and extended his hand towards me. "So then, you're the one Milly told us about. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge and I'm the vice president of the school council. The guy next to us is rivals, he's the secretary." Rivals continued to stare bullets at me.

"Indeed it's good to finally meet you Lelouch. Milly has talked a bit about you." I shook his hand and he smiled at me. _He so doesn't trust me. _ "So Milly what's up?" I looked at the tall blonde girl and she smiled at all of us. Lelouch and I both sighed at this answer while Rival's nose started bleeding for some reason. I then realized, after looking around for the cause of this, that milly was showing some...assets of hers. _Wow Rivals how weak are you? _

Lelouch eventually spoke. "So Milly are you going to tell us or not? Because this is supposed to be a day of for us and I have a few chess matches today."

Milly seemed to catch herself and laughed. "Of course Lelouch come inside and I'll tell you. We followed her towards the student council office while Rivals trailed behind us still bleeding. Upon arriving we found that the other student council members had assembled. I recognized them from the memories_. So there's the unstable one Nina, Shirley, note to self have to save her, and then there's the sister. _"Good now that every ones here I would like to say that Alek will now be attending our academy."

Everyone seemed surprised at this. And so was I. "Milly why?"

"Since you helped me out yesterday I wanted to thank you as well as help you out since you lost your memories, I thought that this would help you remember. Plus I doubt you have anywhere else to go do you? So this is a good thing." Everyone else seemed to agree with this. Though I was still a bit unsure about it. _However this would help massively so I guess I should give a shot._

"I...I...Guess that's a good idea." I turned and saw the girl Nina looking at me. _I have to be careful with her. _I smiled at her and she smiled back albeit nervously.

"I agree as well milly." I looked next to me and I saw Lelouch's sister Nunally in her wheelchair, next to her stood Lelouch who was giving me that calculating stare again.

"Well good to see that we are in agreement. So in addition to that I want Alek to join the student council as well since he gets double the work done when compared to you guys on a good day."

Nunally laughed and Lelouch smiled. He looked at milly then looked at me. "Well I suppose we can't argue with you Milly. So Alek do you accept this?" The others laughed as well and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes Alek will you join us?" milly and the others all gave me a collective stare and I realized my situation.

_I literally have no other choice but this is good since it will help in my task._ "Yes, I accept your invitation Miss Ashford." The others all smiled at me. Even rivals looked pleased with this though I think he was just going along with what the others were doing.

"Good if you hadn't joined then I would have been sad."She then proceeded to do that heart breaking face again and I could have sworn rivals eyes turned white with hate.

"Hey now milly come on stop with the face before you kill the poor guy. My name is Shirley by the way. I hope that we can be friends."

I nodded and the orange haired girl left through the door. Nina followed her "I have some science stuff I have to do." She said in a quiet voice. We all said our goodbyes to Nina as she left.

Rivals looked at his watch then walked over to Lelouch. "Hey you have a match soon right? Shouldn't we get going?"

Lelouch looked at rivals calmly and looked towards his sister. "I will be back soon Nunally. Milly could you take her back to our room? Sayako should be up there right now." _Oh yea I forgot about the maid they had. The ninja maid...crap baskets this is gonna be annoying isn't It? _"Welcome to the council Alek. Rivals left the room and Lelouch made to leave after him, glaring at me the whole way.

"Brother I can tell that you're being hard on Alek. Let go a little that's what mom used to say right?" Nunally seemed to strike a chord in Lelouch since he stopped and went back to hug his little sister.

"I remember nunally and I suppose your right." He turned to me a nodded. "Sorry, I'm just not partial to trusting people at first meet. But if my sister is willing to place her trust in you then I suppose I will as well. "He turned back to nunally and milly and said his final goodbyes before leaving through the door after Rivals.

"Don't worry about Lelouch he's just mega over protective of his sister."

"**You are so over protective big brother."**

My eyes widened again as the felling of familiarity washed over me once more._ Another part of my memory. That voice is the same one from my dream. Did I have a sister_? I noticed Milly looking at me with that worried face and I ran my hand through my hair. "So Milly where to now?"

She seemed to realise that I was ok and she smiled. "Well I'm going to take nunally back to her room. You could come too since Lelouch just literally said he trusts you."

I looked over to the future zero's little sister. "If it's ok with Nunally?" Nunally smiled and nodded.

"I don't know why but something tells me your here to help everyone. So I think that we can trust you." _She has no idea how accurate that is. _"Well come on Milly lets go Sayako is waiting for us."

"True. Come on Alek We can introduce you." I nodded at milly and followed them to the door, opening it for them on the way out. We walked back towards the dorms and as we walked I decided to take in more of the scenery that I had missed on the way there the previous evening. Everyone seemed to be more active now with students going to their different classes and talking to one another. A few times people glanced at me and whispered to their friends who in turn looked at me as well. "Don't worry about them they always look at new students that way. They will get over it soon."

"Milly's right they will get used to you soon enough." Lelouch's sister smiled and sighed.

"If you say so then I guess I'll go with it." Soon enough we arrived at Lelouch and Nunally's house. I looked around the main room as I entered and saw Sayako standing in front of me.

"Who are you?"

I look back at the ninja maid as Nunally and Milly enter after me. "This is Alek. He is a new student here." Milly nodded at Sayako as Nunally finished introducing me. The maid seemed to confirm I was not a threat and left the room.

"Well that went well." I sat down on their couch and shook my head.

Milly laughed and Nunally laughed along with her. "She's even more protective than Lelouch."

"Wow I didn't think such a thing was possible." Milly and nunally laughed again.

"Hey Milly can you help me with something?" Milly nodded and both of them left the room.

"Be back in a second Alek. Don't break anything. I laughed

"I won't I promise "I said as they left the room, suddenly the phone in my pocket vibrated. I took it out and saw that there was a message on it.

_**I'm about to be captured. Get to Lelouch and make sure you're with him when the time comes. **_

_**C.C**_

_Very well then. I guess I know what I have to do now_. I put the phone away as Milly returned from what I guessed was Nunally's room. "You ok Alek?"

I Smiled and nodded at her. "Yea I'm ok. I'm just fine." _Well then everything is in order, and soon everything will change. Let the challenge begin._

/

Hey guys sorry for the lateness of this but with the last of my exams and Christmas i hardly had enough time to write anything or do anything else but study and spend time with family. Alek has joined the council and is now a part of the academy. From here on things will get more interesting as the beginning of the series takes place and I can start changing things. There will be less of all this school stuff in later chapters as things pick up so I guess you could consider this a set up chapter. Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you want to and I will see you all next time.

Adios


End file.
